Sing your hart out!
by when-the-light-is-overcom
Summary: this is the story from kujasgirl2. she has left (not updating) and asked me to talk over. this is her first work, and i hope i can make this story as good as she planned it to be. so when it says k.g., it means me. hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: are you so stupid that u think I own ff9? I would wrighting books, Not posting this there.  
  
k.g.: get your but out there! *shoves Garnet on stage*  
  
Garnet: opps! I don't have anything to sing! * smiles*  
  
k.g.: ha! I've already covered that!  
  
Garnet: so, what am I goinna sing?  
  
k.g.: *looks at garnet with an evil smile* Dirrty! And, I hope u get a boy friend from this! Tee hee!  
  
Garnet: *takes out a dagger* now you'll find out why they call me dagger! *is about to stab k.g.*  
  
k.g.: you forget that I'm typing this! *types* Garnet puts down dagger *and what do you know, she puts it down!* and that's the beauty of wrighting!  
  
Garnet walks on the stage.  
  
Kuja: ha! Look who's gonna look dumb now!  
  
k.g.: you'll be singing with Garnet for saying that!  
  
Kuja: why does this kindda stuff always happen to me?  
  
k.g.: cause you have a big mouth!  
  
Kuja joins Garnet on stage where he sees Vivi, Eiko, Betrix, Ruby, Amarant, adelbert, freya, quina, and..NO ZIDANE! Thank the gods! Oh well. Better get this over with.  
  
Kuja: Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
  
Filthy (filthy)  
  
Nasty, you nasty (yeah)  
  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirrty  
  
You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Ladies (move)  
  
Gentlemen (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)  
  
Garnet: Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
About to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes, it's the one  
  
You've been waiting on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want  
  
To the maximum  
  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
You can tell when the music  
  
Starts to drop  
  
That's when we take it  
  
To the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's  
  
Gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
kuja:  
  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
  
If the media shine  
  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
  
Throw it up  
  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
  
Garnet: Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Uh, what Eiko: isn't kuja sooooo hot? k.g.: too bad. He's already mine. Zidane: ha ha ha ha ha! Too bad I didn't get some pictures of that! Kuja: if you tell anyone I'll kill you! Zidane: start running! k.g. awww! crap! 


End file.
